


A Sticky Situation

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Face-Fucking, Guess what they do with the tentacles? Guess., Palucina, Slime, Smut, Tentacles, YOU READ THAT RIGHT. YOU DID.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there really a correct way to respond to your girlfriend asking you about cephalopods?" Of course, that was rhetorical. Everyone knows that, hell no, there really isn't a correct way to respond to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea* i considered leaving a/n off of this but i wanted to inform you that i have absolutely NO explanation for this
> 
> i literally started writing this in a hotel on a school trip to new york. like everyone was going to bed and i was writing tentacle porn on my phone. they all thought i was pure
> 
>  
> 
> -bonnie

Palutena's throne room wasn't something that Lucina saw often, but each time she did, she always found something new to admire. The goddess' throne room made the one at Ylisstol Castle look like a dusty shed, with it's many silken drapes and splashes of gold. Palutena rarely ever even sat on her throne, but it was something to look at for sure.

The throne itself was encrusted with diamonds and rubies and the like, and Lucina could tell that it was custom-made and purposefully extravagant. The golden frame was never dusty or littered with spiderwebs; Palutena was sure to command angels to dust the chair daily, or perhaps they did it on their own as an act of service for their goddess. Either way, it was polished, and the shine could blind someone if put in the proper light.

A sight that Lucina had never witnessed laid before her as she approached the throne. A mere five feet away from the princess, Palutena was seated on the throne, her staff floating idly next to her. Palutena's legs were crossed elegantly, and Lucina could've sworn that there was some hex, some spell, that Palutena casted on her. Lucina couldn't stop her eyes from travelling from the very tip of Palutena's stocking-and-shoe-clad foot to the top of her milky, shapely thighs. Lucina's breath caught. She was so lucky to have Palutena, so lucky...

Lucina's eyes travelled farther and her thoughts got lewder. Once her sapphire eyes reached Palutena's breasts, she involuntarily licked her lips. Then, her eyes met Palutena's, and the embarrassment caught up to her. "Oh, uh, hi. Palutena, hi."

"Great. You're already getting worked up! That makes my job a lot easier. Say, can I speak plainly to you? For just a moment. Before we have sex," Palutena said nonchalantly. Her position didn't change, but her lips moved, and Lucina followed the sight of those pink, pouty, gorgeous, _talented-_

Lucina released a hacking cough. "A-always, my love."

"You're such a dear," Palutena cooed. Her eyes scanned Lucina's body as Lucina did to her, but it was more of a quick skim than anything. Her eyes met Lucina's again and she continued to speak. "I want to play a little game. It might be...foreign at first. Yes, 'foreign' is a good word! Lucina, what do you think about _cephalopods_? To speak more plainly, things with tentacles."

"Is there really a correct way to respond to your girlfriend asking you about cephalopods?" Of course, that was rhetorical. Everyone knows that, hell no, there really isn't a correct way to respond to that.

"Just answer."

Lucina felt a shiver run down her spine. Palutena's tone was casual, carefree. It was an...odd question, but not on an especially outlandish topic. Shrugging, Lucina said, "I suppose they're not...bad? I like calamari."

"Haha, me too, me too. Good stuff. I know a place, you know. They have good shrimp, too. Anyway, I want to show you something, but I want it to be a surprise. Do me a favor and close your eyes," Palutena purred.

Darkness surrounded Lucina as she shut her eyes, trusting Palutena way more than she should have. Stark silence, save for Palutena's preoccupied humming, filled the vast throne room. Lucina shifted, and the sensual mood she was putting herself into quickly faded.

Then, Lucina's scalp was wet.

She wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't...liquid, per se. She felt some sticky-wet object caress her head, and she shivered. Palutena quickly instructed her not to turn around, or open her eyes at all. Despite the odd sensation, Lucina kept her eyes shut; however, she didn't hesitate to say, "Wh-what is that?! It sounds like you're still in front of me! Who else is in here?!"

"Just us, honey. Keep calm and relax." Palutena still sounded collected, but Lucina was freaking out. Another wet sensation squished upon her left shoulder, and then the right one. She squeaked, but otherwise remained silent, as the squishy object gave her a massage. It felt...good, perhaps. Lucina wasn't exactly sure. "Don't tense, okay? It'll make this harder. Let your body go slack."

Lucina shut her eyes tighter, but realized that was doing the exact opposite of what Palutena said to do. She let her eyelids relax, and with that, her whole body. She stood, but let herself soften in relaxation. _Palutena would never hurt me...in a way I didn't like._

Lucina smiled, but it was immediately snatched from her face when the two slimy objects on her shoulders turned rather violent and grabbed her wrists, restricting her upper body greatly. "What-Palutena, help!"

"Open your eyes, and look at your surprise!" Lucina didn't hesitate; her eyes flew open, and in front of her were two large appendages, things that could be described as none other than tentacles. They were green, like Palutena's hair, with a slightly scaly off-white underbelly. Lucina's frightfully curious eyes wandered to their source; they were sprouting from the orb of Palutena's staff. They weren't slimy at all, and Lucina felt her shoulders and the tentacles on her wrists drying as well. Palutena, still elegantly positioned, said, " _Voila_! My creations! It took a lot of power, but I did it. Sorry if it feels a little weird, I decided to dry them out so they can keep a grip on you."

Lucina's sapphire orbs widened as the other two tentacles dove forward to restrain Lucina's ankles. Palutena snapped her fingers, and the tentacles lifted. Lucina was spread eagle and suspended in the air, about ten feet. She wriggled pointlessly against the tentacles. "This isn't funny!"

"I didn't intend for it to be, but it really is, honestly. Oh, Lucy, I love it when you _squirm_. C'mon, we've done bondage things before! This is just with...a different brand of ribbons. Ribbons that also can and will go inside of you!"

"No, they're fucking tentacles, Palutena! Oh, my gods. You want to do sex stuff with these?!"

The goddess pouted. "...so, you're not into this. Okay. But just give me a chance, one chance: taste the slime. It tastes divine, I made sure it would-"

Lucina shivered out of spite. "Gods, n-" She was cut off by a fifth tentacle zipping out of the staff and stuffing her mouth. It didn't go down her throat, but it was wide. This appendage was similarly colored, but slimy as all hell. The slime was almost see-through, but was a bit white; almost like semen, Lucina decided.

At first, Lucina gagged and flailed as much as she could, but then she settled to a relatively calm temperament. She shut her eyes, and felt the weight of it on her tongue. And oh, the taste! It was just as Palutena said it would be! It was rich, sweet, intoxicating. Nothing could compare. The secretions did look quite like male ejaculate, but it tasted better than any spunk could've dreamed to taste. Lucina moaned, just from the pleasure of the delicious slime on her tongue.

"Suck it. Go on, suck it!" Lucina heard a gasp from in front of her, and she noticed that Palutena was blushed and disheveled, her dress misshapen as she pushed it aside to fondle herself through her panties. She was squirming endlessly, and Lucina was confused.

However, she couldn't retort with the tentacle in her mouth, so she settled for obeying and beginning a slow, pulsing suck. Palutena yelped and traced her pink, wet outer lips through her silk panties. Lucina watched the goddess' reactions carefully as she continued to fellate the tentacle, trying to deduce the reasoning behind Palutena's bizarre reaction. Then, it dawned on Lucina: Palutena felt what the tentacles felt.

To test her theory, Lucina began to suck faster, desperately craning her head to take more of the slimy arm into her mouth. Palutena reacted accordingly, flailing and screaming gleefully. "F-fuck, Lucina, you're so good at this! Maybe you want more of me?"

Two more tentacles burst from the orb, dashing to Lucina and tearing her clothing savagely. Only the bottoms of her leggings and scraps of her shirt remained. Her pussy and tits were bared to the goddess once the tentacles ripped off her bra and panties.

The tentacle inside of her mouth began to thrust and wiggle, and Lucina took a second to note that Palutena's hand was moving ever so subtly, and the staff was wavering mid-air. A small gush of the tentacle's slime seeped into Lucina's mouth, and she drank it up dizzily.

Lucina felt warmer in her nether regions as one of the slimy tentacles that stole her undergarments began to fondle her tit. The tentacle's thin tip wound around Lucina's nipple and pulled, as the other tentacle caressed her other breast. Both of her breasts were coated with a glossy coat of slime once they were finished.

"I want to be inside every part of you," Palutena whispered, just loud enough for Lucina to hear. "That's all I've wanted, was to have all of you at once. Now I can. Your mouth, your pussy, your tight little asshole, it's all mine!"

Lucina wiggled happily as Palutena showed her possessive side. It was something that was always exciting to both of them, especially during "play time". Palutena groaned loudly and shoved the tentacle deeper. The thin end of it tickled the back of Lucina's throat, and she immediately gagged. Palutena removed the tentacle, but not an inch of concern lined her face. Lucina gasped for air, and, after several long gulps, choked out, "I-I'm okay. You can...put it back in!"

Only slight amounts of slime were oozing from the tentacles, but Lucina was determined to lick it all up. A beautiful image landed in her mind, of her being covered in the slime, all three of her holes thoroughly fucked and dripping with the sweet substance. As if on cue, Palutena withdrew from Lucina's mouth and said, "Do you want me to fill up all of you?"

"Yes. I want to be full," Lucina rasped, her eyes locked onto the dripping tentacle covered with her saliva. The tentacles that were fondling Lucina pulled away and floated beside the one that was in her mouth. The emblem behind Palutena's head appeared and flickered briefly before disappearing. Three tentacles idly bulged before Lucina; they shifted so that the skinny ends became thicker and rounded out to a more phallus-like shape, so it would be easier to enter her eager body. The pores that used to release the slime before smoothed out and a hole appeared on the tip.

"I suppose you can guess where these go," Palutena purred. With a wave of her hand, one of the tentacles became completely coated with slime, and Lucina opened her mouth eagerly. The goddess giggled. "No, no, you don't get a big taste, just like that! I just want that tentacle to have more slime so things go a little bit... _smoother_ around the back."

The drenched tentacle dove behind Lucina and pressed itself to her puckered hole. For a second, Lucina came down from her lusty haze to anxiously say, "U-um, Palutena...I think I need a bit of preparation, before you-"

"Nonsense, you'll be fine. Relax your body, hmm?" Before Lucina could protest again, the tentacle rammed inside of her asshole, and a scream of pain tore from her lips. On the other hand, Palutena was howling in pleasure. "Oh, _fuck_ yeah, baby! That's the _spot_! C'mon, c'mon, gimme more!"

One of the other two tentacles in front of Lucina shoved itself into her wide open mouth, silencing her effectively. The other tentacle forced her cunt-lips open and entered her slick pussy. Lucina yelled and hollered (and, admittedly, moaned) around the tentacle. Palutena was keening and bucking her hips wildly. The tentacles began a brutal pace, and Lucina enjoyed it mostly, but her asshole was still mighty sore.

However, the lubrication of the tentacle helped her loosen up, and soon enough, she was enjoying having all of her orifices stuffed with the hot, wet tentacles. The tentacles now moved with Palutena's hips, in sync with both the goddess and each other. When the one in her mouth withdrew, the one in her asshole did, too. When the one in her cunt jerked forward, the one in her mouth did, too. When the tentacles were withdrawn, Lucina would whine and feel so _empty_ for that split second that the tentacles were pulled back. When they slammed back into her, she would scream and twitch, her mouth moving even faster.

Palutena's hands gripped the armrests of the throne, a lusty grin gracing her features. "Is...this...what you...like? Hmm?"

Lucina nodded just a little, the tentacle bobbing in her mouth. She wanted to speak, to shout her love from the rooftops and moan for more. The princess was beyond any thought processes, past caring about anything but reaching her orgasm. However, Palutena kept a steady, relatively slow-but-rough pace. The tentacles thrust into her with such wonderful strength, but were moving quite slowly. Lucina whined and groaned around the tentacle in her mouth, but couldn't do anything else to help the situation.

The bluenette could've sworn she heard a "good girl" slip from Palutena's lips, but she couldn't have been sure. She was actually feeling quite hazy from the taste of the slime in her mouth. It made her spectacularly dizzy. The taste was intoxicating and addictive. "You want it faster? Huh? You need to come?"

Once again, Lucina nodded desperately, thrashing as much as she could in her binds. Palutena's green strands were sticking to her face from the sweat of her exertions. Palutena was mussed and beautiful; Lucina wanted to look at her forever. However, her vision was clouding over from how hard she was getting fucked, how close she was to orgasming. Lucina's tongue became more active against the tentacle in her mouth, trying as hard as she could to pleasure her goddess. However, the tentacle was pushing down on her tongue, and she couldn't do much except be used by Palutena.

Being Palutena's fucktoy had its merits, though. Whether Palutena was attempting to do it or not, Lucina was becoming helpless to the pleasure, unable to think or even attempt to move. Even more than being fucked ruthlessly, Lucina couldn't stop wanting that _slime_ , that delicious substance that was steadily leaking into each of her orifices. All of her wonderful squeaks and screams were muffled by the tentacle in her mouth, which was plunging in and out roughly and quickly in an attempt to please the horny goddess that it belonged to.

Palutena was thrusting in and out of Lucina with no remorse. Lucina's body was aching from the intensity of the thrusts, but it was all worth it. Seeing Palutena moaning wildly without even a single hand on her writhing body turned Lucina on more than anything. Soon, though, one of Palutena's hands gave into the temptation, and a finger began to circle her clit frantically. The glistening digit slipped so many times that Palutena decided to just shove two into her cunt, shuddering as she yelped from the overwhelming combined pleasure of both her tentacles and the hand on her groin.

As Palutena began to rapidly fuck herself with her hand, the tentacles sped up to match the pace with which she was fingering herself. The tentacles began to waver and wiggle impatiently inside of Lucina, and they swelled, filled with slime that was just waiting to coat Lucina's eager body. _Yes_ , Lucina wanted to scream. _Please! I need this so badly!_

"Lucy," Palutena gasped desperately, her hips grinding against her hand. Her other hand was back at her clit, rubbing clumsily. "Oh, fuck, this is amazing-you're amazing! Sh-shit...oh, gods forgive me..."

Palutena's back arched, and Lucina couldn't hold back at the sight of the goddess losing herself to the feeling of being surrounded with tight, wet heat. It felt like her whole body was contracting and loosening at the same time, her eyes rolling back in her head as her vision shook. The power of her climax triggered Palutena's own orgasm, and Lucina's pleasure was furthered by the feel of slime filling her.

The tentacle in her mouth began spurting slime first, the godly fluids blessing her tongue in the most indulgent of ways. Then, the tentacle in her ass and pussy began firing hot loads of sticky goo; Lucina, of course, couldn't taste it, but just feeling it inside of her was enough. Her holes were leaking with the thick, sweet substance. Lucina's mouth worked hard to swallow all of the slime in her mouth while also drawing more out of the tentacle.

Palutena was releasing all kinds of random noises, her sanity slipping from her as her mind became centered on fucking Lucina until she was completely satisfied. The tentacles kept moving, and even after long minutes that seemed like hours, the needy appendages were still pumping thick jets of slime into Lucina's body. When they did pull out of her, they gave a few weak spurts that landed on her sweaty body and face before retracting into the staff.

Lucina's vision realigned, and her face twisted into one of disdain. "What? N-no more slime? No..."

Before retracting, the tentacles that were holding her up brought her over and placed her in Palutena's lap, where the princess began to collect globs of slime from her face with two fingers, then put it into her mouth, moaning. Palutena said anxiously, "Ha, uh, no..."

"'No'?! Palutena, I need more...please, just one more time-"

"Lucy, I can't do it for you again just like that," Palutena panted. Lucina whined in response, and Palutena moaned in annoyance. "Darn it. I may have made the slime too addictive for you to handle..."

"I'm not addicted...oh, fuck, yes I am! Give me more!"

Lucina was acting too baby-like to be taken seriously, so the goddess just laughed. "Let's go take a bath, okay?"

"N-no! Then it'll all wash away," Lucina complained. "...do you want some too?"

"Pfft! Oh, that's hilarious. No, no, there's no way I'm putting that stuff in me. You're basically gonna be in a horny, drunken haze for a bit. There's no telling what will happen if it's both of us...even though this stuff probably won't affect me." Lucina's face turned into a sneer as Palutena grabbed her staff and warped them into her large, circular bathtub, too exhausted to even _attempt_ to walk. She turned the faucets so that the water was just right, but leaned a bit more to the hot side. Lucina didn't speak, pouting and staring at the water blankly.

Finally, Lucina said, "I'm kinda sore..."

"Yeah, um, there may or may not have been a little numbing agent in the slime," Palutena said nervously. "So when it wears off, things might...hurt a little."

Sobered up just a little, Lucina interrogated, "Just what all was _in_ that slime, Palutena? Do you even know?"

"Duh! Of course I know!" Palutena laughed for just a little too long for Lucina's liking, then the room reverted back into silence, the silent splash of water echoing off the tiles as the goddess swished the water.

Lucina waited for Palutena to list the ingredients of the slime, but it never came. Lucina slowly said, "So...what was in it?"

"We can't have you getting hold of my, er, ancient secrets, for only, ah, _divine_ beings...a mere mortal such as you shouldn't wield the, um, weight of such sacred...information."

"Don't tell me you don't know what's in it!" Lucina's anger stirred her into alarming awareness.

Lucina hit the panic button immediately when Palutena mumbled, "Alright, I won't."

"What if I die?! Palutena! Gods, this is taking recklessness to a completely different level! What was in the slime?!"

"Magic, it was mostly composed of magic, which means it's safe," Palutena concluded. "The rest of it was just the small little addictive portion, and the numbing part. I wouldn't put you in danger, Lucy, I love you too much. I was just joking! I know exactly what's in it!" Lucina sighed in relief, leaning back against the cool rim of the tub to try and relax herself. Before she could even shut her eyes, Palutena uttered quickly, "But just out of curiosity, are you experiencing a quickened heart rate, nausea, blurriness of vision, or any other symptoms?"


End file.
